Because i like you
by black angel falling
Summary: six year old Kai proposes to Tala very cute! please read


**i couldn't stop myself from writing this i just had to write it **

**summary-six year old Kai proposes to Tala very cute! **

**disclaimer-i dont own beyblade **

* * *

Because I like you

Leaning against a wall, Bryan watched six year old Kai run after a bee. He looked so care free chasing after it. School was the only place where the boys of the abbey could be free. Pity nobody told Kai that bees can sting you, but he was happy, for now anyway. Kai stopped running and looked around, he spotted Bryan and ran up to him.

'Biyan!'

Bryan looked down at him. His face was round and puffy, he hadn't lost the baby fat in his cheeks yet.

'Can we go to the pa'k afta school?' Kai asked.

Bryan couldn't help but let a small smile creep on his face. Kai was the only six year old who could get away with speech problems in the abbey…perhaps Boris likes it. It still held his innocence though. 'Course.'

Kai smiled and jumped up and down. 'Yay! I'm gonna b'eak loads of Blayblade's.'

**After school…**

Luckily, Boris lets them go to the park after school, for half an hour to blade against other boys to destroy their blades. Kai of course has trouble pronouncing his Beyblade's name. Instead of Dranzer its Onzer. That's the only word Boris doesn't approve of. He wants all the boys to pronounce their blades names correctly.

Bryan never bothered to battle against any other kid, he always beat them too easily. Kai half dragged him over to the pond to see the ducks. A couple were sitting on the bench behind them chatting quietly. The young man took his girlfriends hands in his.

'Sarah I love you so much.' He got down on one knee, her cheeks flushed. 'Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' She gasped and placed a hand to her mouth, tears coming to her eyes.

'Yes! Yes I will!'

Bryan grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him away from them. Kai needed to battle someone, Boris always had someone here to watch them. He would go ballistic if nobody battled. 'Right Kai, lets see now' He scanned the area looking for someone with a Beyblade. All the children were taking, Kai couldn't battle anyone.

'Biyan?' Bryan looked down at him, 'What did dat man mean?'

'He asked her if she would marry him.'

'What's mayee?'

'Its when you promise to stay together and care for each other or something.' Bryan explained.

'Why?'

'Because you just do.'

'Do we get mayeeded?'

Bryan raised an eyebrow, what was it he said? Married did he mean? 'No we don't, you have to marry someone you really like.'

* * *

Crimson eyes stared at Bryan as he launched his blade. Boris watched Kai, curious to know why he was staring at Bryan like that. It was one these odd things Kai did. Stare at people. He's been told time and time again not to do it. He hadn't taken his eyes off Bryan since they got back from school. He hated the fact that Kai was staring at Bryan and not him. 'Kai.' Boris called, Kai looked at him, sort of. He completely surprised him. Kai had one eye on him, and the other turned towards Bryan.

'Yeah?'

'…uh…n-never mind…' Boris said, creeped out by Kai's eye.

Kai turned his head back to Bryan. Yes, just one of those odd things he does. After practise, the boys were sent to the dining hall, on the way Kai spotted two guards chatting away.

'…And he said to me, dude you really oughtta…what you looking?' He asked Kai.

Tala turned around to find Kai staring at the guards, grabbing his arm he dragged him off. 'What are you doing? Stop staring at everyone.'

'Why was dat man weaying a 'ing?' Kai asked.

'What?'

'Why was dat man weaying a 'ing?'

It took a moment for Tala to understand what Kai had said. 'Why was he wearing a ring? What ring?'

'The one on his finga.'

'That's his wedding ring, I think.'

'What's a wedding 'ing?'

'Bryan?' Tala called.

'You wear it show you got married.' Bryan replied.

'Oh!'

_God._ Thought Bryan, _what's with all this marriage stuff?_

Kai needed a ring. But he had no idea where he could get one. He knew you could buy them in shops but there was no way his grandfather would buy him one. Maybe he could steal one? He's stolen sweets from shops so maybe he can steal from the jewellery shop. It will be easy!

**The next day after school…**

The nearest jewellery shop was a few streets away from the school. But Kai still shouldn't be going on his own, like he cared. Bryan and Spencer thought he was speaking to the teacher, or rather the teacher was speaking to him. He waited at the school gates with Tala.

On the way to the jewellery shop, Kai found a ring. A plastic ring at that where the bottom was missing so that it would fit on any finger. The fake diamond was pretty big, maybe he could just use this. But he wanted a real ring. Not some fake plastic crap.

Kai peered in the shop window. Watches, rings, ornaments and necklaces shined all over the shop. He went in and looked around. A tall man in a very expensive suit stood at the counter. The woman at the counter gave him a box. Kai listened carefully.

'Oh yes, very nice. I like this. It's perfect.' He said.

'I think your girlfriend will love it. Or is it for someone else?' She added quickly.

'It's for my girlfriend, I'm going to take her to the beach tomorrow night, and ask her if she'll marry me.'

Bingo. A wedding ring. All he needed to do, was steal it. Kai went up to the counter and looked at the box in the mans hand. He set it down after spying a extremely expensive watch below the glass counter. He asked what kind it was while Kai picked up the box. He took the diamond ring out of the box, and slid the fake ring in. he put the real ring on his finger and placed it back onto the counter. He turned, smiled at the shop keepers assistance who smiled back and left.

'I'll just get the ring thanks.' The man said turning back to the ring

'Ok then.' The shop keeper smiled looking around for Kai just to see his cute face again.

The shop keepers assistance turned to the man. 'You have such a cute son. He's adorable.'

He looked puzzled. 'Son?'

Bryan glanced at the clock on the school. Kai sure was taking his time. He's been gone for about fifteen minutes.

'Hey!'

They three boys turned at Kai's voice. 'Where were you?' Bryan asked Kai put his finger up his nose.

'Nowhere.'

'Don't pick your nose!' Tala told him. Kai took his finger out of his nose and wiped it on a clean silver car. They all laughed.

**Later on that night…**

It was nearly eight, almost time for bed. Kai came into the bedroom he and Tala shared, tears streaming down his face from his meeting with Boris. The guards locked his door and left them, Kai took the opportunity to climb into Tala's bed. They laid there hugging for a good while until Kai felt a bit better.

'You better into your own bed, we don't want to get into trouble.' Tala said quietly.

Kai sat up and rubbed his eye cutely. 'Not yet! I got somefing to ask you.' He got out the bed and dug around in his school bag. He took the ring out and walked over to Tala. Tala swung his legs over the side of his bed, curious to see what Kai has. Kai got down on one knee and showed him the ring.

'Taya will you mayee me?'

Tala looked from the ring to Kai and back to the ring. 'Marry you?'

'Yeah!'

He couldn't believe it. 'Why are you asking me to marry you?'

'Because I like you.'

Tala smiled. 'I like you too.'

The door swung open, both there heads shot to the door. It was Bryan and Spencer. Bryan gasped at the sight. Boris will be furious if he saw this. 'Get up!' He growled at Kai.

'But Taya hasn't said yes yet.' Kai complained.

'What?' Spencer asked.

'Kai asked me to marry him.' Tala explained.

Spencer and Bryan smiled and gave a little laugh as Kai stood up. Bryan and Spencer sat on Kai's be whilst Kai sat next to Tala. 'Right,' Bryan began. 'You two cant get married. You have to love each other.'

'I u-l-lu…love Taya.'

'No he means, in love. You want to kiss him and things, that kind of love.' Spencer explained.

'Ew. Cooties.' Tala screwed his face up.

'Exactly. Besides, only boys and girls get married. You have to be an adult too. Now ge…where did you get that ring?' Bryan asked.

'I sto'e it fom the shop.'

'What shop?' Spencer asked.

'The jewew-jewiwiwiwy urm…'

'The jewellery shop?' Spencer asked in disbelief.

'How did you get it?' Tala asked.

**Meanwhile…**

It was a beautiful night. The sea sparkled as though there were tiny lights all over it. Carl smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. He sat closer to her and took out a ring box. 'Trish, I have something to ask you. Will you marry me?' He opened the box and presented a plastic ring. She could clearly see it was fake. Some glue was poking out of the side of the fake diamond.

Her smile faded a little. 'Why did you put it in a box?'

He looked puzzled. 'To keep it safe why?'

She laughed. 'very funny, where's the real ring?'

'Wha?'

'Oh come on darling you can tell a mile off its fake.'

He looked at the ring. It was fake! Where's the real ring? He's had this with him the whole day! 'This isn't ring. I had a real diamond ring! It cost me seven and a half grand! THOSE JEWELLERS SWINDLED ME!!!!'

**Eight years later…**

The Blitzkrieg boys stared all stared at the ring Kai had stolen all those years ago. They still couldn't get over it, Kai had actually stolen a ring. A six year old, getting away with nicking a ring! They had no use for it. Bryan kept it over the years just in case they ever needed it. So they'll sell it. They took it to a auctioneer.

And how much did they sell it for?

$20,500!

The end.

* * *

** think i rushed the ending lol i got the idea of kai having a speech problem from my own childhood i had speech problems so i had to see a speech therapist lol i thought it would be cute if Kai was like that please review! :D**


End file.
